This invention relates to a putting practice aid.
A number of putting practice aids have been proposed for golfers over the years. Such aids have generally not been particularly realistic in mimicking a true golf hole. Furthermore, in many instances they have not provided an indication as to whether a golf shot has been hit at a required strength to enter a hole, i.e. if a ball is hit too strongly it will pass over the hole, or run around the edge and not enter the hole.
An important feature with putting is that a golfer should not move their head whilst playing the shot nor immediately after playing it, and should look downwardly at the ball whilst playing the shot. With many putting aids there is a temptation for a player to raise their head whilst, or at least immediately after playing a shot, to see whether the shot is successful. This feature makes it difficult to improve one's putting significantly using such aids, and it is also difficult to obtain much feedback concerning shots played.